Meredith McCoy
Meredith McCoy Mauldin (born on August 11, 1980) is an American actress, singer, and voice actress who has worked for Funimation. She's famous for voicing Android 18, and Launch in the Dragon Ball series. Meredith has done national commercials for Radio Shack, AT&T, 7 Eleven and Chevrolet. Her father Jaan McCoy is a longtime radio personality in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. McCoy has been singing professionally since the age of seventeen. She has sung with the Cary Richards orchestra, traveled all over the U.S. with Vince Vance and the Valiants, and has performed with Ricky Derek's Night 'Oh' Cabaret. She performed with Corner Pocket, a local six piece jazz/swing band based in Dallas, Texas, as a lead female vocalist and released their album On Cue. McCoy was also featured in the Kenny Chesney Video "There Goes My Life", which won CMT's Flame Worthy Male Video of the Year for 2004. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Blue Gender – Lu/Su & Woman #1 *Burst Angel – Yoko (Ep. 5 & 6) *Case Closed – Kari (Ep. 6), Mazy (Ep. 43) & Suzu (Ep. 63 & 64) *Dragon Ball – Launch, Gatchan, Hasky, Midori Norimaki, Tanmen, Dirty Boy (Ep. 29) & Johnny (Ep. 4) *Dragon Ball Z – Android 18, Marron, Ikose, Tommy (blind boy), Ena the Orphen (Ep. 16), Launch (Ep. 11, 13 & 30), Princess Snake's Maid (Ep. 14) & Rom (Orphen, Ep. 16) *Dragon Ball GT – Android 18, Computer (Ep. 19), Launch (Ep. 64), Pitalan Nurse (Ep. 24) & Sci Bot (Ep. 17) *Dragon Ball Super – Android 18 *Fruits Basket – Kagura Sohma, Mai Goto & Prince Yuki Fan Girl #1 *Fullmetal Alchemist – Maria Ross & Kyle (Ep. 9) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Maria Ross *The Galaxy Railways – Karen (Ep. 4) *Gunslinger Girl – Patricia (Ep. 8) *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino – Patricia (Ep. 5 & 7) *Kiddy Grade – Bonita *Kodocha – Jackie O *Rumbling Hearts – Hitomi *YuYu Hakusho – Atsuko, Sasuga & Misako (Ep. 42) Anime Films *Blue Gender The Warrior – Minh *'Dragon Ball movie 3' – Launch *'Dragon Ball Z movie 11' – Android 18 & Marron *'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' – Android 18 *'Dragon Ball Z movie 15' – Android 18 *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2' – Future Android 18 *Evangelion 2.0 You Can Not Advance – Additional Voice *Fullmetal Alchemist Chibi Party – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist Premium Collection – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa – Maria Ross *Lupin III Crisis in Tokyo – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III Dead or Alive – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III Dragon of Doom – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III Farewell to Nostradamus – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III Island of Assassins – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III Missed by a Dollar – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III The Columbus Files – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III The Secret of Twilight Gemini – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III Voyage to Danger – Fujiko Mine *Origin Spirits of the Past – Additional Voice Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Origins – Launch (Nice & Mean) *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Launch (Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Android 18 (debut) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Android 18 & Launch (Nice & Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Android 18 & Launch (Mean & Nice) *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Android 18 *Super Dragon Ball Z – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Android 18 Quotes Songs *Android 18 *For Fruits Basket Knownable Roles *'Android 18' *'Launch' *??? Trivia *Sung the opening song to Fruits Basket. *Her star sign is a Leo. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES